Mejor haber amado una vez que no haber amado nunca
by 3rika-chan
Summary: [AU] Morinaga es un joven de 23 años que ha sido maltratado por la vida, llega a una particular residencia con la intención de cambiar su destino, es ahí donde conoce a Souichi Tatsumi. Nunca imaginó el amor que podría nacer en esas cuatro paredes.


Hola, otra vez me aparezco con una nueva entrega, sin embargo, el estilo de escritura es algo diferente al que los tengo acostumbrados. Sigo probando y aprendiendo, tenía tiempo queriendo intentarlo hasta que la oportunidad se presentó y éste es el resultado; me ha encantado, quizá los nuevos one shots sean con este estilo ¿Qué opinan? _¡Espero que como siempre puedan disfrutar de la lectura!_

/ La ambientación ocurre en el asilo Lark House del libro " _El amante japonés_ " de Isabel Allende, por lo que no me pertenece/ Probablemente no sea muy relevante pues el lugar no juega un papel tan importante en la historia y hubiera podido prescindir de él pero quería respetar el nombre que me inspiró y echó a volar mi imaginación. Siempre suelo hacer este tipo de menciones pues con suerte alguien más es atrapado.

¡Muchas gracias a las personitas que ayudaron a esta chica insegura para que decidiera publicar!

 **MEJOR HABER AMADO UNA VEZ QUE NO HABER AMADO NUNCA**

Sus cabellos revolotearon gracias a la ventisca de frío invernal. Con nariz roja y aliento visible se puso en marcha hasta las instalaciones de Lark House en las afueras de Berkeley, San Francisco. El joven de ojos olivo vivía en los barrios más pobres de la misma ciudad. Sus hombros se encorvaban ligeramente, imperceptible a simple vista, pero revelaba el trágico pasado con el que cargaba día y noche. De aspecto desalineado y ropas viejas, daba una impresión andrajosa, sin embargo era trabajador, servicial, escrupuloso y pulcro. No lo ofendían las miradas curiosas o lastimeras, estaba consciente de su aspecto pero no podía cambiar su estatus social, la pobreza penetraba bajo su piel.

El sendero lo llevó a la oficina principal de aquel asilo, o residencia como la llamaban los huéspedes. El lugar era preciso para la conglomeración de varios bichos raros; tanto intelectuales como artistas fracasados; creyentes de diferentes religiones y pacifistas, quienes deseaban disfrutar sus últimos suspiros con buena compañía y cuidados en un sitio de alcurnia. Había quienes morían esperando en una larga lista antes de poder ingresar. El misterio de la creciente fama del lugar, desde que abrió sus puertas a mediados de 1900, no había sido resuelto pero se creía que el hermoso jardín que lo adornaba estaba implicado. La infraestructura se desgastó con el tiempo pero el manteniendo que se daba era frecuente. Gracias a las donaciones había podido mantenerse a flote hasta el día de hoy pues los ingresos de sus clientes eran mínimos y para mantener la diversidad racial y social se cobraba sólo un porcentaje simbólico.

El joven, Morinaga Tetsuhiro, gozaba de buena salud y fuerza, estaba en la mejor época de su vida, pero de nada le serviría contra la inanición y desamparo al que se enfrentaría. Se aproximó a la entrada sin nada más que valor y un fuerte dolor de estómago. Tocó la puerta con timidez, como si tuviera miedo de romperla, y con golpes desiguales, uno separado del otro en intervalos irregulares. Agotó sus ahorros y no encontraba un trabajo que lo alejara del ajetreado mundo donde se vio ensimismado en su infancia. El pasado era algo que estaba decidido a olvidar, lamentablemente el presente no le ofrecía una vida digna y el futuro no se veía prometedor. El encargado lo recibió con una mirada escéptica, analizándolo, poco faltó para que lo corriera y llamara a seguridad, de no ser porque se presentó y reconoció su voz.

― Soy Tetsuhiro Morinaga, es un gusto conocerlo. ― Dijo con su torpe pronunciación en inglés y reverenciándose.

― ¿Eres el joven que llamó temprano en la mañana verdad?, pasa por favor. ― Lo invitó a entrar con un gesto de mano.

Durante la entrevista Morinaga sintió como le temblaban las piernas y rogaba porqué su posible jefe no lo descubriera. Parecía estricto y daba la impresión de ser intolerante, seguramente al primer error lo correría sin preguntar o sin derecho a una explicación. Fue atento a las reglas que cantó como si se tratara de un himno y las repitió mentalmente mientras controlaba el sudor de su frente. El regaño por su atuendo también tuvo lugar y recomendó un cambio de guardarropa. «¿Así es como sueles vestir? Habrá clientes a los que no les agrade, es gente mayor pero no quiere decir que la presencia deje de ser importante» dijo alzando su ceja con altivo. El joven expuso su situación económica y el administrador, mostrando su lado humano, le cedió un viejo uniforme de los años 60's, por la expresión que hizo tampoco tenía menor idea de lo que hacía allí ese retazo del pasado. La tela desteñida llevaba el nombre de _Charles Wiston_ grabada en el pecho, eso no tuvo mayor importancia en ese momento ni después, pero la prenda tan pasada de moda se convirtió en su uniforme. Agradeció la simple muestra de modales, aunque hecha de mala gana, no debía pagar con la misma moneda al prójimo. «No hay que morder la mano que te da de comer» se dijo.

Caminaron por los alrededores de la edificación y Hans Voigt, su entrevistador y también encargado, le dio un veloz recorrido para que se familiarizara con el personal, los huéspedes y las reglas; reglas y más reglas. Por un segundo pensó que el hombre no conocía otra palabra, anotó mentalmente eso en su cabeza.

― ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? ― Preguntó con voz firme y aplaciblemente atemorizante. Su tono no iba acorde con la expresión de furia en su rostro.

― E-eh, sí señor Voigt ― Respondió cual robot con su acento nipón.

― Presta atención: No debes involucrarte con los clientes del primer piso, ellos son independientes y no necesitan de tus servicios, por el contrario serías una molestia. Y los del cuarto piso, también llamado paraíso, después te enterarás del porqué, requieren atenciones más especializadas de las que puedes ofrecer. Céntrate en el segundo y tercer piso, ayúdalos en lo que puedas y sé amable. La gran mayoría ingresó voluntariamente pero son muchos los que están abandonados por sus familias, necesitan que alguien los escuche y reconforte. ¿Crees poder con la responsabilidad?

― Permita que mi trabajo hable por sí mismo. ― Respondió decidido por primera vez en varios años.

Sus abuelos jamás se habían plantado frente a él, para Morinaga eran un misterio más en su familia, y era justamente la razón por la que le provocaba gran melancolía ese trabajo. De alguna manera quería contribuir con los de la tercera edad, creía fielmente que era un pago ecuánime; cuidar a los abuelitos que nunca pudo conocer y hacer el papel de nieto que no le permitieron interpretar. Lo único que conocía de ellos era que vivían en el campo, apartados de las comodidades que gozaba en la ciudad y más en su lujoso hogar, el pan que se llevaban a la boca era gracias a los sembradíos de arroz, pero les perdió la pista cuando sus padres se mudaron a San Francisco después del fallecimiento de ambos. Lo educaron en el régimen de la comunidad japonesa por lo que su inglés fue nulo hasta que voló del nido por razones fuera de su control, y al mismo tiempo por decisión propia.

Integrarse al asilo no le pareció tan complicado como Hans Voigt se lo planteó, fue tan rígido e insistente que creyó que los huéspedes serían unos cascarrabias; gran parte de la población era tranquila y amable. Le narraban hasta el cansancio historias que podían o no ser verdaderas, notó que en ocasiones modificaban los acontecimientos y engrandecían sus méritos. Nadie gustaba de contar una vida sin chiste, no tenían testigos que los desmintieran así que rectificaban sus declaraciones. A Morinaga le parecía curioso y divertido, pensó que tenían la imaginación de un niño pero no se podía olvidar de la sabiduría que los años implicaban.

Las damas estaban encantadas con su trato, era un joven vivaz y alegre. Su uniforme amarillo, originalmente blanco, de enfermero fue sustituido por unos jeans y camiseta de la época, eso resaltó su formidable figura dándole una personalidad más humana. Más de una deseaba un romance con el chico japonés de hermosos ojos olivo, pese al longevo cuerpo que aprisionaba sus almas sus corazones latían como el de un par de adolescentes enamoradas. Morinaga era envidiado por los varones del recinto pues acaparaba toda la atención de las féminas, algunos le gastaban bromas o entorpecían su trabajo deliberadamente. Con el tiempo eso también cambió, era capaz de transformar esas emociones negativas por unas positivas, la sencillez de su sonrisa era suficiente para tal cometido.

― Señor James iremos a plantar algunas flores ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos? ― Preguntó con su acostumbrada formalidad. Hubo quien sintió que esa seriedad los alejaba del chico pero pronto se acostumbraron al inexorable respeto japonés, algunos se reverenciaban ante su presencia como un saludo cortés, Morinaga apreció el digno y cálido trato de sus clientes.

― ¿Irá Katty? ― Preguntó con discreta picardía.

― Claro, me encargué personalmente de invitarla.

Era perceptivo, por método empírico enlistó las costumbres de los huéspedes, con quiénes se relacionaban, qué les gustaba o disgustaba y un par de secretos sucios de habladurías que escuchó por error. Hizo uso de sus conocimientos y habilidades para darles comodidad y seguridad. El noventainueve porciento estaba satisfecho con su trabajo; ese uno por ciento restante se reducía a un único hombre que se aislaba de los demás, otro japonés como Morinaga.

― Tatsumi-san, ¿Usted gusta acompañarnos? ― Lo cuestionó con sigilo.

― No. ― Contestó bruscamente dándole la espalda. Siempre veía el paisaje tras la ventana de la estancia común e ignoraba su entorno.

― Souichi no deberías ser tan duro con el muchacho, recuerda que es su trabajo, cuida de todos, incluso de ti con tus desplantes. Podrías intentar ser más…

― Cállate decrepito anciano, no me gustaría que tu dentadura desapareciera por arte de magia.

― ¿¡Decrepito!? ¡Déjame recordarte que no soy el único viejo del lugar y tú tampoco estás en tu mejor momento! – James se levantó furioso con el puño al aire.

― ¡Ah! Tranquilo señor James, no se preocupe, no me importa. ― El hombre observó su actitud sumisa y quedó estupefacto. No era la primera, ni la última, vez que Souichi lo trataba con brusquedad pero no lo dejaba de impresionar su paciencia. ― ¿Por qué no se adelanta y saluda a la señora Katty por mí? ¿Puede hacerme ese favor?

― Está bien pero no permitas que te entretenga demasiado. Con permiso. ― Caminó junto a la fiera y lo empujó ligeramente provocando que saltara de coraje pero imposibilitado para atacarlo tuvo que tragarse el coraje.

― James maldito imbécil. ― Lo observó con ojos afilados y lo maldijo en su lengua materna. Cuando se molestaba e irritaba mostraba sus raíces.

Al hombre de larga cabellera blanca, hijo del país de sol naciente, lo cubría una especie de caparazón, un muro que Morinaga no era capaz de atravesar. Inclusive cuando se conocieron fue muy grosero, hasta la fecha no había visto una sola sonrisa en ese arrugado rostro, otros empleados le rehuían por su actitud tan difícil y para sus compañeros con mayor antigüedad también era un misterio su origen pues desde que podían recordar siempre lo habían visto junto a la ventana. Lo trataban igual que un mueble, acompañaba el lugar como decoración, y tenían la teoría de que al fallecer su espíritu seguiría escudriñando por ese portal. Morinaga notó su particular presencia a los pocos días pero fue hasta que se presentó que descubrió que compartían un corazón de samurái.

― Buenos días, soy Tetsuhiro Morinaga, tengo algunos días trabajando aquí, me disculpo por no haberme presentado antes pero puede llamarme para lo que se le ofrezca. Estaré a su servicio. ― Se reverenció como dictaban sus costumbres. Souichi le dio un rápido vistazo antes de que su mirada se posara en el cristal.

― ¿Así que japonés? ― Masculló con una pronunciación anglosajona torpe como la de Morinaga.

Provocó su desconcierto e inmediatamente después levantó el rostro para encontrarse con un hombre mayor de ojos rasgados, mirada cansada cubierta por unos redondos anteojos, se percató de la miel que escurrían sus ojos, los pliegues en su entrecejo abundaban y adivinaba su personalidad gruñona.

― ¡Ah! Es un placer conocerlo, estoy agradecido de encontrarme con alguien como usted. ¿Podría decirme su nombre? ― Se reverenció de rodillas, el saludo más formal existente, y cambió su falso inglés por una lengua más complicada que sólo ellos conocían.

― Tatsumi Souichi ― Parecía que tenía las palabras contadas, hablaba muy poco o quizá era que le resultaba molesto e impráctico comunicarse con seres considerados inferiores. ― Llámame Tatsumi-san, es lo ideal, a estos gringos no puedo imponérselos pero tú tienes una obligación de nacimiento. No toleraré ninguna falta de respeto por un mocoso como tú, ¿entendido? ― Se quejó y mandó en la misma lengua oriental.

Después de intercambiar nombres lo regañó por usar un idioma ajeno al lugar, «Estamos en américa» dijo «Aquí debemos hablar como ese par de monos» concluyó. Sonaba como una programación que sufrió con el transcurso de los años más que como una idea racional. Lo cierto era que en un muy lejano pasado, cuando Souichi arribó a la tierra de los sueños, fue discriminado por su ignorancia y después sufrió de burlas por el acento del que nunca se pudo deshacer. Su conciencia cargaba con historias turbias de violencia, engaños y frustraciones difíciles de olvidar y perdonar. Repudiaba a la raza inferior de pocos modales. Deseó infinidad de veces regresar a su hermoso pueblo, un sitio donde dejó mil esperanzas y su comodidad, pero no podía abandonar su trabajo y la manutención de sus hermanos. Morinaga sufrió los maltratos de su superior por meses antes de que tuvieran un acercamiento más emocional.

El anciano japonés, que se encontraba postrado en una silla de ruedas por lo que le restaba de vida, requería de manos fuertes y jóvenes para su movilidad pero su arrogancia ocultaba su debilidad. Prefería verse muerto antes que suplicar por ayuda, odiaba depender de los demás o ser un estorbo, la vejez no era pretexto para convertirse en un inútil holgazán; tampoco su paraplejía. Con fuerza de voluntad pretendía desarrollar telequinesis o recuperar la fuerza que día a día perdía en sus brazos. Morinaga lo vigilaba a una distancia prudente, comenzó a estudiar sus expresiones y detectaba algunas actuaciones con las que alejaba a los demás ante su fragilidad. Buscaba la soledad cuando sentía que estaba por mostrar un lado impuro y deshonroso en su persona.

Un día consiguió arrastrarlo al jardín que miraba con impaciencia, Souichi se ofendió por ser empujado como carrito de supermercado, demandó que lo soltara, oficialmente encabezaba su lista negra como el peor enemigo por altanero e hipócrita.

― ¡Te digo que me sueltes! ¡No soy tu juguete y tampoco un inválido! ― Sus argumentos no eran los mejores, no pensaba con claridad.

― Pero estamos en una larga y empinada bajada, puede ser peligroso si no te sostengo. ― Explicó angustiado.

― ¡Puedo andar por mi propia mano! Tal vez me veas en esta estúpida silla pero puedo cuidarme solo, no necesito la ayuda de un mocoso malagradecido. Seguramente tus padres están decepcionados por tener un hijo tan idiota como tú ― Dijo algo fuera de lugar que lo desestabilizó.

Morinaga cometió un grave error ese día: escuchó las demandas de un viejo bipolar y hablador. Lastimado por una verdad que corrompió su ya desquebrajado corazón, sus manos se desprendieron de las empuñaduras y liberó a Souichi a la perdición. Con una lágrima en su mejilla, agua de procedencia indescifrable, presenció cómo caía al vacío. Sucedió en segundos, la punzada en el pecho nubló su juicio y después tendría que pagar por las consecuencias. Los brazos del mayor eran débiles, aunque no lo admitiera ni por asomo, así que le fue imposible sostenerse y frenar. Hace años no hubiera implicado trabajo pero en la actualidad su condición empeoraba, la edad cobraba cada factura, incluso las que olvidábamos.

Los frágiles huesos de un anciano debían cuidarse con fervor, una caída podía implicar el final para ellos, los gritos de ambos pasaron a ser un asunto más serio y Souichi fue hospitalizado. Esa terca cabra no moriría fácilmente pero sacaba los peores sustos. Duró una semana internado y al regresar notó la ausencia del joven. James se percató de cómo apartaba la vista del paisaje con más frecuencia, entendía ese rostro cargado de culpa y se atrevió a explicárselo.

― Si buscas a Tetsuhiro debo decirte que no lo encontrarás. Lo suspendieron hasta nuevo aviso desde que te acompañó en la ambulancia. Hans estaba furioso, nunca antes vi su cara de ese color. Si quieres mi consejo deberías disculparte con él.

― Me alegro de no haber pedido tu opinión.

― No seas terco, el chico estaba preocupado por ti y soy testigo junto con otros de que él sólo cedió a tus demandas. Aunque quieras negarlo fue tu culpa, no la de Tetsuhiro.

Ignoró sus reclamos y no le dirigió la palabra, no tenía caso, sin embargo en el fondo sabía de su error. Probablemente fue duro con Morinaga pero ya se lo había advertido, tampoco quería ser tratado como un inútil, sería rebajarse demasiado y nunca lo había hecho por nadie. El único que pensaba de esa forma, llamándose invalido y renegando de su presente, era el anciano.

Un mes se escapó de sus manos antes de que la alegría regresara a Lark House. Nuevamente vestía ropas andrajosas y deshiladas pero la informalidad no molestaba a sus conocidos. Bajo esas prendas de tercera mano, que parecían sacadas del basurero, ocultaba un secreto; vendió numerosas pertenencias y se consiguió otro empleo para pagar los gastos hospitalarios de Souichi. Su sentido de responsabilidad no le permitía dejar que el asilo se hiciera cargo de sus descuidos, fue su error y tenía que enmendarlo. Retirados viejos adinerados llegaron a ofrecerle jugosas propinas que tuvo que rechazar, no sólo por las políticas de la empresa, sino por cuestión de principios, no hacía nada extraordinario que mereciera una recompensa. Al primero que visitó fue a Souichi, se disculpó realizando _dogeza_ , la reverencia de rodillas que implicaba el mayor arrepentimiento, suplicó por su perdón desde el fondo de su corazón en el japonés más formal que conocía. El de larga cabellera pensó que se trataba de una exageración, lo avergonzaba tener al chico llorando bajo sus inertes piernas.

― ¡Le ruego que me perdone Tatsumi-san! Soy un idiota, no actué con prudencia y lo puse en peligro. ― La voz se quebraba, su espalda parecía más grande desde arriba.

― Morinaga, yo… ― Pero no pudo arrancarle la resolución de sus labios.

― Entiendo.

Comenzó a evitarlo, no deseaba involucrarse donde no lo llamaban y no quería implicar un estorbo para el mayor, suficiente daño le había hecho. La luz de su espíritu fue una antorcha que se vio reducida a una simple flama. El desánimo fue notado por los huéspedes, Morinaga era un libro abierto aunque intentó ocultarlo con esmero. Ninguna circunstancia afectó su trabajo, asistía con regularidad a las actividades al aire libre y seguía escuchando las disparatadas aventuras de los abuelos. Le sacaban una que otra sonrisa y sin darse cuenta ellos le tomaron cariño de nieto. Dependían emocionalmente del muchacho que alegraba sus días.

En el ir y venir del diario, siempre que sus pasos se cruzaban, volteaba junto a la ventana. Admiraba el mismo paisaje que Souichi e intentaba descifrar el poema de la estación. ¿En qué pensaba? Y de pronto una inesperada pregunta saltaba a sus pensamientos «¿A quién esperaba?». Lo escudriñó hasta el punto en que notó que sus orbes en realidad no observaban el jardín; no se deleitaba por los girasoles o las verbenas que inundaban el verano, tampoco se tranquilizaba con las ondas formadas en el diminuto estanque; su vista se dirigía a un lugar distante fuera del portón principal. Fue la pauta para que teorizara un pasado desconocido.

El siguiente contactó ocurrió a principios de Julio, Morinaga estaba hecho un lío y Souichi no se hallaba en su sitio habitual. Giró con rapidez mientras sostenía una bandeja con su mano derecha y chocó con el tirano empapándolo. Morinaga gritó aterrado y corrió por una toalla para secarlo.

― Lo siento mucho, no debí distraerme. Es mi culpa. ― Dijo con abnegación. Pretendía huir como acostumbraba pero Souichi lo sujetó del brazo y le robó un gemido.

― ¿Qué sucede? ― Se extrañó que algo tan simple lo hubiera lastimado, por lo menos su expresión reflejaba ese sentir. Arremangó la camisa con curiosidad y encontró moretones que lo desconcertaron.

― N-no es nada. Me caí, ya sabe lo torpe que soy.

― No mientas, no nací ayer, si hay algo que odio son las mentiras. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué traes esas heridas? ― Morinaga detectó una angustia que jamás había percibido de su parte, inexplicablemente ese acto lo alegró de sobre manera. Suspiró con desesperanza, no había escapatoria. Engañar a la sabiduría encarnada era una estupidez, él no era suicida.

― Es inevitable cuando vives en los barrios bajos y debes un par de favores a gente de mala calaña.

― ¿Favores?

― Dinero. Usted debe saberlo, el mundo gira gracias al dinero. Hay un par de deudas que no he podido saldar y ésta fue la primera advertencia.

― Nunca imaginé que tu situación fuera tan grave, generalmente vistes harapos pero supuse que se debía a tu falta de educación… ¡ah! quiero decir…

― No se preocupe, sé que puedo dar esa impresión. He tenido suficientes lujos durante la infancia, ya no necesito nada de eso, ahora soy más feliz. ― Confesó con una amigable sonrisa.

Entre los pasillos se topaban con mayor frecuencia, sus conversaciones se fueron tornando amenas y con mayor profundidad. Morinaga caía embelesado sabiendo más de él, su atención se dirigía con exclusividad, aunque apartado en la distancia pues se irritaba fácilmente. Su sonrojo adornaría su rostro con cada encuentro. Conocía ese sentimiento, los rítmicos e inquietantes latidos de su corazón, el sudor de sus manos ante en nerviosismo, el atropello de sus palabras, ese llamado de la carne de querer apoderarse de su ser, quería abrazarlo; su cariño no le permitía verlo como un abuelo del montón. No era su primer amor y quizá no sería el último, pero en ese momento, con cada reojo o sonrisa que le dedicaba se perdía en un laberinto sin salida. Se perdió para siempre en el nunca de sus palabras.

Averiguar su pasado era tan complicado como buscarle tres patas al gato. La prudencia y reserva típica del japonés ponía un nuevo muro, uno angosto pero de mejor material, apartándolo de los detalles esenciales. Souichi habló sobre su vida laboral. Tenía el mérito de haberse convertido en médico en una tierra que no aceptaba la piel amarilla y ojos rasgados. Sin embargo después de su titulación fue rechazado de tantos hospitales que perdió la cuenta, los pacientes también lo discriminaban y dudaban de su capacidad. Sus esfuerzos y conocimiento fueron pisoteados pero no tenía intenciones de rendirse. Reclutado por un inexperto laboratorio, sobrevivió desvelos en el área de investigación y por primera vez reconocieron su intelecto. No se jactaba de su grandeza pero había contribuido en importantes descubrimientos.

― Tatsumi-san usted es realmente impresionante. ― Dijo maravillado y con un destello que no se borraría de sus pupilas. Confiaba en que cada relato era real, no dudaba de sus palabras como hacía con los demás.

― Estás exagerando mocoso. Sólo les demostré a los gringos que estaban equivocados. ― Una ligera y placentera sonrisa se posaba en su rostro cuando alimentaban su ego.

Morinaga disfrutaría de las historias varios meses más antes de que sus sentimientos tomaran demasiada fuerza como para controlarlos. Tuvo que ausentarse dos días para recobrar la calma y luego rehuirle para apaciguar el lamento de su corazón. Ambos eran hombres, eso no implicaba un impedimento para él pero la sociedad mostraba inflexibilidad. En su época los homosexuales eran tachados de maricones, su amorío era pecado para ojos curiosos y no sería sino hasta dentro de un par de décadas que sería, teóricamente, aceptado. Sabía de personas que compartían su condición y habían sido ejecutadas por el único mal de amar al sexo equivocado; como justificaban los penitentes.

Hizo maletas, lanzó el portarretratos con una fotografía de su niño interior contra la pared y el sollozo lo arrulló esa noche. Ya lo había perdido todo, su primer amor, su familia, su reputación y sospechaba que una parte de sí mismo también había muerto; sólo quedaban retazos de un pasado culposo en esa pequeña caja. No tenía nada que ofrecerle aparte de su amor incondicional y por sobre todas las cosas; incluso a costa de su vida o de los años. Probablemente convirtió en una clase de pervertido por enamorarse de alguien tan mayor, viejo, no estaba seguro. Resultaba imposible amarlo en cuerpo pero no en alma, su desenfreno no se limitaba al acto carnal, quería invadir su cerebro, morir escuchando su dulce voz mientras le gritaba, quería empujar su silla para guiarlo a un nuevo amanecer o al fin del mundo, y soñaba con envejecer como él; junto a él. Una tontería tras otra, un sinsentido que le dejaba mal sabor de boca, salado como el mar.

Durante la víspera navideña aumentaban los casos de ancianos trasladados de las plantas bajas al cuarto piso, el paraíso, sitio donde descansaban antes del final de sus vidas. Nadie que subía al paraíso regresaba pues lo siguiente que les esperaba era la muerte. Morinaga creyó conveniente el momento, sería ahora o nunca. El futuro sería demasiado tarde.

― Tatsumi-san ¿Me permite unos minutos? ― Preguntó en lengua nipona, sentándose junto a él y haciendo notar la mochila que cargaba.

― Claro, pero ¿A qué se debe tanta seriedad? ― Replicó con el mismo dialecto sospechando que buscaba privacidad en la conversación. Tenía un mal presentimiento, las ojeras y la palidez no eran normales en él.

― Hay algo que debo decirle, dudo que quiera verme después así que estoy preparado para marcharme en ese mismo instante.

― Te escucho. ― Dijo con algo de temor, no entendía sus acciones premeditadas pero si algo aprendió con los años y con el trato que tenía con el chico era que primero debía oír su explicación. Luego actuaría.

― Soy gay… estoy enamorado de usted. ― Souichi se quedó mudo así que Morinaga continuó. ― Quizás le parezca imposible o grotesco pero le aseguro que no es una broma, lo amo tanto que no puedo callarlo más. Duele demasiado voltear la mirada fingiendo que todo está bien cuando por dentro estoy deseando abrazarlo. Perdóneme, no pude controlarme, todo es mi culpa y estoy dispuesto a hacerme responsable. ― Se quebró y terminó soltando lágrimas a borbotones.

― ¿Estás enamorado de… mí? ― Pronunció entrecortadamente. Morinaga asintió. ― Pero nosotros somos hombres, yo estoy viejo y encima invalido ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como esto? ¿No tienes dignidad? Cualquier chica con algo de cerebro estaría encantada de ser tu esposa. Eres un joven con un futuro por delante y yo podría ser tu abuelo, es imposible.

― No es imposible porque sucedió. ― Se secó las mejillas mientras Souichi se alteraba. Justamente esperaba esa reacción de su parte, frío, calculador, fiel a sus costumbres, confundido y con un toque de furia que lo envolvía como las brasas de una fogata.

― ¿Qué esperas de mí? En unos meses me estaré pudriendo probablemente varios metros bajo tierra.

― Nada. Tu sola compañía ha sido sumamente reconfortante, es más de lo que podría pedir Tatsumi-san. ― Posó sus manos sobre las del contrario y lo acarició con sensatez; el mayor descubrió madurez en alguien impulsivo. Era una despedida, Souichi experimento muchas como para no reconocerla en ese momento. ― Me gustaría quedarme por siempre a tu lado pero…

― No debes aferrarte a mí. Mi vida se tambalea de un hilo y puedo morir en cualquier momento. ― Morinaga se asombró de sus palabras.

― ¿N-no te molesta que seamos hombres? ― Pregunto con curiosidad.

― ¿Qué si me molesta? Pienso que estás mal de la cabeza, lo que sientes es algo anormal e irracional, pero lo que más me preocupa ahora es la diferencia de edad. En el pasado probablemente te habría golpeado pero ya no tengo las fuerzas, incluso gritar lastima mi garganta y me produce dolor de cabeza. A mis ochenta y cinco años dejan de importarte algunos estigmas que impone la sociedad, ¿Quién soy yo para juzgarte? No tengo el derecho, no te conozco y creo que por ser mayor debería ser prudente y cuidar mis palabras.

¿Por qué hablaba con tanta sinceridad y desapego por la sociedad que tanto lo lastimo? Su amabilidad era cálida y despertaba el golpeteo en su pecho ¿Era la misma persona? Porque sus palabras y actitud eran irreconocibles. Souichi detectaba en los orbes olivo un pasado trágico que posiblemente estaba ligado a su confesión, poseía valentía, no podía dudarlo. Con dedos trémulos, arrugados y sumamente delgados, secó los restos de agua. Se esforzó por levantar los pliegues de sus mejillas y regalarle una pequeña sonrisa; tal vez la única que dedicó para Morinaga. Su corazón dio un brinco al encontrarse con su alma, sí, le gustaba ver las ventanas del alma de ese muchacho.

― ¿No te importa si muero? ― Preguntó anonadado el anciano mientras admiraba su expresión de entrega.

― No. Todos vamos a morir en algún momento, solamente sucede que a usted lo encontré demasiado tarde. Confió, que de permitírmelo, nos encontraremos en la siguiente vida.

Souichi sintió un dolor en el pecho, tuvo un mal presentimiento y pudo notar la sombra que se asomaba cerca del jardín. «¡Ah! Es verdad, no existen los finales felices» pensó. Y como si sus pensamientos estuvieran conectados, Morinaga lo contradecía con sus ideas «Somos dueños de nuestros destinos, la felicidad está a nuestro alcance y todo depende de cuánto hayamos practicado para atraparla» sujetó los dedos gentiles que lo reconfortaban. Souichi extendió sus brazos, invitándolo a compartir su pecho y sin dudarlo se aferró a su existencia. El mayor cerró los ojos, le pesaban por el cansancio de la edad.

― ¿Morinaga me acompañarías? Hay un lugar al que necesito ir cuanto antes.

Solicitaron el permiso correspondiente en la recepción, avisando que regresarían en un par de horas, y se lo concedieron sin rechistar. Se extrañaron pues el taciturno viejecito nunca había salido desde que ingresó al recinto. Tomaron el tren y posteriormente un autobús, Morinaga seguía sus indicaciones pero no imaginaba a donde guiaba sus pasos. Lejos de la ciudad y todo su ruido arribaron al mausoleo. Empujando su silla de ruedas por el árido e inestable camino, ambos permanecían en silencio y sentado, alzando su brazo, lo condujo al sitio de sus plegarías nocturnas.

― Aquí descansa mi hermana, mi sobrino y mi madre. ― Un gélido escalofrío cubrió el ambiente. ― Mi madre murió cuando era pequeño por una enfermedad, en ese tiempo, incurable. Fue mi motivación para ejercer mi profesión pero nunca retribuí a quienes más quería con ello. Mi hermana y su hijo fallecieron en el mismo accidente que me dejó postrado en esta maldita silla. ― Su voz se apagaba como una vela expuesta en medio de la nada, el viento le arrancaba fuerza.

Explicó cómo el conductor del autobús se durmió en un pestañeo que provocó dicha fatalidad. Lo llamaron afortunado por sobrevivir a pesar de ser el momento más miserable de toda su vida. Recordaba haber despertado en un estado de semiinconsciencia entre tubos y un espantoso olor a gasolina. Kanako, su hermana, lloraba y gritaba implorando la muerte, observaba el cuerpo inerte de su bebé mientras también se desangraba. Quiso auxiliarla pero sus extremidades inferiores no se movían. Era médico y sufrió la desgracia de no ser capaz de salvarlos; fueron su único propósito para tomar ese camino que al final, le fue inservible.

― Dices tan fácil que no te importaría si muero, si me amas tanto como profesas, no sabes de lo que hablas.

― Puede que no lo sepa pero desde que mi corazón empezó a latir por ti sabía los riesgos que implicaba enamorarme, amar duele, pero es el tipo de sufrimiento con el que se puede vivir y hasta soñar. Tomé la decisión de no ignorar lo que mis entrañas me gritaban, te amo. No estoy diciendo que te esperaré por lo que me resta de vida, es irreal y los sentimientos cambian al igual que las personas, pero si así sucede, si te conviertes en el amor de mi vida, te alcanzaré en nuestras próximas vidas. ― Se acurrucó en su hombro para que sintiera la calidez de la juventud. Se arrodilló junto a él y descansó la cabeza en su regazo. Algunas lágrimas se escaparon.

― Si hay algo que desees sería un buen momento para decirlo.

Las hojas de un árbol cercano se abanicaron con la fortaleza del viento y produjeron un sonido sumamente relajante. Hubiera caído dormido de no ser por las caricias en sus mechones de una mano que intentaba despertarlo.

― ¿Puedo abrazarte? ¿Puedo besarte? ― Preguntó con vergüenza inocente. Souichi lo vio decidido, no tenía nada que perder, la vida ya se le había agotado y escapado de las manos.

― Está bien, pero quiero que te quedes hasta que desaparezca. Quiero ir al parque que está cerca. ― Era imposible que comentara el miedo que le causaba ir a un lugar desconocido; al más allá. Suplicaba la compañía de un ángel en silencio.

Morinaga comprendió su indirecta, sabía a lo que se refería y lo que sucedería, así que sujetando con fuerza su corazón para que no se partiera, se acercó y plantó un casto beso en sus labios. Sintió su delgadez, la lentitud de la vejez y el aliento que se terminaba en un santiamén con sabor a medicina. Se transformó en un gesto salado cubierto por agua de la mismísima fuente de la juventud, era revitalizante. Souichi sintió que podía vivir otros diez años más a base de los besos del muchacho pero eso sería retrasar lo inexorable. No se convertiría en un estorbo y no lo pretendía. Al separarse se enamoraron en una última mirada, tan parecida y tan distinta de enamorarse con una primera impresión; se conocían y ahora dejarían de ser lo que sea que fueran. Los ojos olivo y los ojos miel no volverían a cruzarse. Morinaga lo empujaba al lugar donde se despediría con una sonrisa.

― Te amo Souichi.

El viejo ya no contestó y su cabeza descendió al no aguantar su peso. Fue arrastrado al mar de árboles pelones donde no se apreciaba vida. Escuchó las palabras de amor que le arrebataron su aliento final y posteriormente partió. Odiaba las despedidas después de todo, no era tan valiente como creía. ¿Los finales felices existían? Souichi murió con una sonrisa al sentirse amado por primera y única vez.

= Fin =


End file.
